


Try

by Scarletbat



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dick earned his name, Him being a jack@$$, I love nightwing but this is only for the story, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:09:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletbat/pseuds/Scarletbat
Summary: I suck at summariesAn upset Damian decides that sleeping with Tim will make him feel better. It does and does not but one thing is for sure they end up with a connection deeper then vigilantism and 'brotherhood'.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If it sucks lemme know if you want me to continue let me know both can be done in the comment section ↓ if you like kudos if you don't I won't take it personal.

It started out as a way to get revenge on Dick. Mmph! "Hold up stop you little Demon!" Tim screeched as a (very) drunk Damian attempted to shove his tongue down Tim's throat. Damian looked at Tim then at himself in both shame and sadness. "TT I am sorry Drake my foolish emotions took a hold of me." Damian said and Tim quirked a brow. Emotions last I heard you and Dick were shacking up." Grayson has no use for me he has Todd." Damian said bitterly opting to put whatever he had been drinking to his lips and chug it until Tim snatched it from him. "You're an irrational drunk and what do you mean Dick has Jason?" Tim asked placing the bottle on the floor. "I am not enough for Grayson anymore. Drake I was merely a..game to him." Damian said sadly and for once Tim felt bad for him. "Why come to me then Damian?" Tim asked and up Damian's  neck a crimson color began to creep up. "After advice from harper she told me that if he's unfaithful that I have the right to be myself." Damian explained and Tim shook Hus head "Pause. Lian told you to cheat on Dick?" Tim asked thinking of Roy's number. "She insisted it was an option." Damian said purring this time. "Dami no do you even know if Dick actually cheated? They could've been working on a case." Tim said trying to defend his older brothers. "Cases do not involve Todd sprawled all over the bed..Okay okay! Tim said not wanting to hear anymore. "But again why me?" Tim asked and Damian sighed. "You do not treat me as if everything I say is poisonous to the world and you challenge me I was hoping that challenge would be put into..never mind it was nothing but childish folly." Damian said getting up but Tim grabbed his arm. "Children don't try to be fucked by their older bro." Tim said and Damian smirked. "Who said I would be the one being fucked Drake." Damian said and Tim twisted him around and pushed him to the bed. "The one who you attacked basically inviting him to." Tim said and Damian attacked once again began the struggle for dominance.

It was great sex Tim had to admit. Damian laid under his arm 'accidentally' cuddling him. Tim relished in the fact that earlier or 30 minutes ago that he had tamed the heir to the demon. It was 3:00 am and they had time to kill. While Tim was worried he was going to regret it he let his mind be put to rest that it was still the night and he had 5 hours or so until Damian awoke. "Until then Tim enjoy the company." He whispered to himself sliding his thumb across Damian's cheek. 'Yeah enjoy it' was the last thing he thought before blacking out.

It was awkward in the morning because Damian left but not without writing a note. "Sheesh it wasn't that bad was it?" Tim asked himself as e examined the bed it was obvious they had done some damage that Tim knew he was gonna need some help to fix and that Damian left in a hurry. "Running around Gotham with no underwear a new low for Damian Wayne." Tim mumbled as he prepared his coffee. He would deal with Damian later right now hot pockets with nitro coffee were calling to him. Damian hated himself. He had foolishly filled the advice given by one Lian Harper who he was currently eating breakfast with. "Well how did your night go." Lian snickered as she saw Damian stalk through the house. "Disgustingly enjoyable." Damian groaned at the table as he nearly face planted into his eggs. "I want to keep laughing but what does that even mean?" Lian asked not ever trying to hide the smile on her face. I took your advice you wench!" Damian hissed and Lian stopped laughing. "Wait you actually went out and cheated?" Lian asked and Damian glared at her. "Damn you work fast but we'll come back to the cheating later. First who was it and how was the sex?" Lian asked giddy once again. "The sex was shamefully amazing." Damian said biting his eggs. "Ok ok who was he though?" Lian asked giddly leaning towards Damian.  "Drake." Damian said but Lian pressed further. "Drake who? Jackson, lautondale, Ivor, who you little slut!" Lian shouted and Damian cringed before growing annoyed. "Timothy Jackson Drake my so called brother!" Damian hissed and Lian froze. "Yes yes I am disgusting I know Harper." Damian said getting up but Lian stopped him. "Disgusting no. one lucky motherfucker yes. He's totally hot and he never really got adopted right?" Lian asked and Damian nodded his head. "No harm no foul only did you guys use protection?" Lian asked and Damian paled. No why is that relevant Harper?" Damian asked and Lian winced. "Your blood work came back from last week and your results were all sorts of freaky, but I will say hope he pulled out because you might have a little problem." Lian said wincing and Damian began to panic. "What do you mean by problem?" He hissed and Lian put a hand on his shoulder. "We need to talk..." She said looking at her friend sadly.

That was 3 months ago after that no one heard from Damian Wayne. Not the titans the batfamily or his team the Legion. "This is ridiculous where could the little shit have gone?" Jason asked distressed thus was the 100th search they'd done and it was just like the others no trace of Damian. At all. "I don't know Jason but I do know that someone needs to calm Tim down or see what the hell he knows because obviously knows something." Roy said leaning against the wall with his beer. "Seriously katniss you're drinking beer now?" Jason asked putting his jacket on. It's cold as a bitch in Metropolis tonight it keeps me warm." Roy whined taking another sip. One of my bullets in your ass will keep you ever warmer this that away and come on." Jason said grabbing his red hood. "Ok ok Jay let me grab my quiver and I'll meet you outside." Roy said darting to the kitchen and Jason sighed. "5 minutes Harper then you can explain to Bruce why you're late because I'm leaving." Jason said shaking his head as he heard something in the small apartment crash. "You love him. You love him Jason do not shove your shoe up his ass." Jason mumbled as he went downstairs only for Roy to rush out and crash right into him causing the both of them to fall down the stairs. Needless to say it didn't end well for Roy.

Damian Wayne or should I say Dimitri Al Ghul  was anything but peaceful. Dozens of his mother's bustling in and out of his room constantly asking him questions personal ones at that Damian wanted to slit their throats for but didn't thinking of his father's moral code. Lord Dimitri lady Talia requests your presence in the courtyard I do not recommend keeping her waiting." His personal servant Alana said kindly. Over the months he'd been here he'd quickly grown fond of her she'd reminded him of Dick and from then on the two were close. "Of course Alana." Dimitri said sliding off of his bed carefully. As he entered the courtyard he quickly spotted his mother under a tree tea tray laid before her. "My son it is nice to see you healthy once more." Talia said smiling at him two weeks ago he had been sick deathly the doctors had said but by some miracle Dimitri made a full recovery and was currently in perfect health. How are they?" Talia asked sipping her tea and Dimitri's smiled. They are wonderful mother they will be strong I can tell." Damian said proudly and Talia smirked of course look at their bloodlines Talia said and Dimitri's smile faded. "Yes their bloodlines.." Dimitri said and Talia sighed. "One day child they will find out and I hope it us because you told them not because they dig and dig to find out." Talia said as she peered into her son's eyes. One day soon mother I promise that I will tell them." Dimitri vowed standing up and walking away from his mother. "At least I hope." he mumbled sighing and god knows he hoped it would be soon.

 


End file.
